The present invention relates to support means for electrical outlet boxes, and particularly to means for stabilizing electrical outlet boxes mounted within the space formed by stud walls separating adjacent interior wall panels of a building structure. Typically, commercial office buildings employ a wall system which utilizes sheet metal studs to support spaced apart panels of sheet rock, forming walls which are semipermanent in nature, but capable of rapid alteration in the event of a change in space requirements for the occupant. Such walls are normally employed in modern office buildings in lieu of cement block, wooden stud walls, or the like, because of their ease of assembly, and the manner in which the walls may be erected and finished.
Such wall structures must accomodate the electrical requirements of the occupant. Typically, these walls contain convenience outlets, switching outlets, and the like. Modern office buildings frequently utilize channels in the sub-floor area of each story to accommodate electrical mains, as well as other electrical lines, and when appropriate, the electrical lines are brought up through access bores formed in the floor and enter the space between the panels forming the stud wall. These walls frequently do not posses sufficient rigidity to accommodate the needs of an electrical outlet box, particularly a convenience outlet which may be subject to frequent plug-in and plug-removal operations. The gypsum wallboard, normally termed "sheet rock", is brittle, frangible, and subject to rapid deterioration when exposed to the stress concentrations induced by frequent plug-in and plug-removal activity in connection with an electrical convenience outlet box.
In order to assist in the support and stabilization of electrical outlet boxes when mounted in such semi-permanent stud walls, if is frequently desirable to employ some means for permitting a portion of a load to be applied against the interior surface of the opposite wall panel. Sheet metal brackets have been used from time to time, and while these sheet metal brackets have been found useful, they nevertheless suffer from certain disadvantages and drawbacks.
For example, the sheet metal brackets are secured to the surfaces of the electrical outlet box by ears or the like which grip the walls of the electrical box through the wall thickness thereof. Any of the forces which tend to create the problem requiring the use of such a support bracket also tend to cause the bracket to become dislodged, misaligned, or otherwise achieves an anomalous disposition within the wall so as to render the support bracket substantially useless. Also, the brackets must be supplied in various dimensions to accommodate various stud-wall thicknesses encountered in normal usage.
Prior art examples of mounting electrical outlet boxes between two spaced apart walls include U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,188 (Wait), showing a screw threaded into a coupling member mounted to the outlet box and to a base or foot-piece positionable against a back wall. The screw is turned to alter the distance between the coupling member and foot-piece. Other disclosures of screws utilized as spacers include U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,923 (Elstad), U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,840 (Carlson) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,051 (Carlson). While perhaps appropriate in certain applications, the structures do not address the use for a reliable, easily installed support for electrical outlet boxes mounted in walls comprised of spaced apart gypsum board panels.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved support and stabilizing means for an electrical outlet box having means for receipt of the mounting pad against the interior surface of an opposed wall panel in a stud wall structure, and wherein the support and stabilizing means, by simple alteration, may be utilized to accommodate stud walls of conventional and varying thickness dimensions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved support and stabilizing means for an electrical outlet box which is designed to be easily and readily mounted within the outlet box, and furthermore is arranged to be held firmly in place without adversely affecting the quality, application, or safety of the electrical system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a stabilizing means for an electrical outlet box mounted in the wall including two upright parallel spaced apart panels, which can be installed rapidly witout any risk of damage to the panels or adjoining structure.